


Slip Stream

by Lexalicious70



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have secrets, and Lex decides it's time they revealed themselves to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Stream

## Slip Stream 

by Shaman 

<http://www.shamanswatchtower.bravehost.com/>

* * *

Summary: When Clark is forced to reveal his secret to Lex, Lex decides that there can't be any more secret between them . . . even his own. Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn. Smallville is owned and was created by Millar/Gough. _Bows_ Rating: NC-17   
Category: BDSM, Non-con, First time   
Feedback: Your opinion matters! Twotrails4860@yahoo.com Visit my new website, Shaman's Secret Garden at <http://www.shamanswatchtower.bravehost.com/> A/N: I told myself I was going to cut back on writing slash, but this little plot bunny wouldn't quit hopping around in my head until I gave it the obligatory carrot. I also wanted to try a first person POV with Lex. Hope you enjoy it! 
    
    
                                                                Slip Stream 
                                                                 By Shaman 
    

That it should come to this . . . innocent green eyes staring up into mine, full, red lips twitching around the pale blue ball gag stuffed into a beautiful mouth that has done nothing but tell me lies for the past two years. 

Of course, I should have known . . . for him to be able to hide his secret from me speaks of some sort of mental blindness on my part. Perhaps I didn't see it because a part of me didn't want to see it. A part of me wanted to believe that he was just what he'd been pretending to be, an ordinary teenager from Smallville. 

There was no more pretending for Clark Kent, though. No; through his own inability to ignore the threat of someone he cares about in danger, he revealed to me the reality of his existence, the truth about himself. His lies had served him well, but when the rockslide unexpectedly came crashing down upon us while we were hiking in Echo Canyon, Clark's own instincts betrayed him. The chaos of the rocks slamming past us was nearly overwhelming, but the chaos that I felt inside my own heart seemed so much louder as I looked up, and saw the boulders bounce off of Clark's broad shoulders as he shielded me with his body. Even as he protected me, though, I saw the horror in his eyes. He knew that he had exposed his true self, and in turn had exposed himself to my fury. Afterward, as I drove him home he stammered out the truth; the meteor shower, his adoption, his abilities . . . and his weakness. I remained silent as I dropped him off at the cheerful yellow farmhouse that he called home, and drove off without a word. 

Now, two days later, Clark Kent lay before me on a king-sized bed in one of the mansion's guest rooms, arms stretched back and tied behind his head, long legs spread wide, knees bent, his big feet angled back toward his rib cage in an uncomfortable pose. His ankles were bound with rope that ran alongside the bed and then were tied tightly to the posts that his wrists were bound to as well. Next to him, on the nightstand, a meteor rock the size of a child's fist lay in a red velvet box. The rock pulsed and glowed, and I knew it caused Clark pain as I watched him struggle. I paced alongside the bed, watching both him and the rock, and those sweet green eyes pleaded up at me once more. The ball gag made Clark incapable of speech, and finally I reached down and released the straps that held it shut at the back of his head. He groaned and worked his jaw, and I set the gag aside. 

"Lex . . . please . . ." 

"Please what, Clark? Please set you free? Please believe more of the lies that you're about to try and tell me? Enlighten me, Clark. Please what?" I asked my captive, watching the long muscles of his thighs tremble and strain as he fought his bonds. He wore only a pair of blue boxers, for I had stripped him of his clothes soon after he'd come in contact with the meteor rock. His jeans, red tee-shirt and blue plaid over shirt lay neatly folded on the nearby dresser, along with his white socks and brown work boots. 

"Lex, I never lied to you. Please, if you would only let me explain!" Clark pleaded, and I smiled. This is what I had been waiting to hear ever since I lured him over to the mansion with the promise of some sort of reconciliation between us, as we hadn't spoken since that day at Echo Canyon. 

"Clark, you misunderstand." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to wipe a sweat-damp ebony curl out of his eyes. "I brought you here because I think you should explain, but there are also some things I feel that I should tell you, as well. See . . . I've been lying, too, although my lies aren't as nearly as bad as the ones you were telling me. The meteor rock is only to subdue you-" I reached out and pushed it further back on the nightstand, and Clark closed his eyes briefly in what looked like relief, "-not because I plan on destroying you." 

"Lex I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, I set out to tell you a thousand times, but-" 

"You were worried because of my father, and what I might tell him about you?" I asked casually as I reached down and wound a lock of his hair around my index finger and then let it spring free. "Or maybe you thought I would use you to overthrow my father and then exploit your abilities for monetary gain?" 

"My parents have always told me that I have to be careful, to use my abilities to help people, but to never let anyone find out about them! Lex please, it didn't have anything to do with you being a Luthor, I swear it!" Clark insisted, panting from discomfort, and I rose from the bed with an understanding nod. 

"I want to believe that Clark, I truly do." I replied, and the boy's eyes, as clear and green as new spring grass in Kansas, widened. 

"It's true!" He cried, and my hand went to the collar of my pale gray shirt. As I began to undo the buttons, the other hand lifted a riding crop that I'd brought from the stables. 

"True or not, Clark, you and I have to come to an understanding if we're ever going to continue our friendship. Even now, I don't think that's going to be possible." I stripped my shirt off slowly, and Clark's expression turned to that of worrisome puzzlement. 

"Lex?" 

I unbuttoned my slacks and slid them down easily, stepping out of them and hanging them carefully on a chair in the corner. I then stepped out of my loafers and socks, which left me in a pair of pale blue silk boxers. Despite Clark's predicament he still managed to blush at the sight, and I smirked. 

"So innocent, yet so deceitful. You have everyone fooled, don't you Clark?" 

"What are you going to do?" Clark asked me in a frightened voice as he eyed the riding crop that I held in my right hand. The beautifully shaped arms strained suddenly as Clark fought to free himself, and I brought the crop down lightly on one tan thigh. Clark yelped, and I struck him again. I left no marks; that was not my intention, at least not at the moment. For now, I only wanted his attention. 

"Relax, Clark, this is going to take awhile." 

"Let me go!" He cried, and I climbed up onto the bed. I straddled his loins as I kneeled on the mattress, and the look in the young man's eyes was truly arousing. 

"Lex, please don't do this!" 

I let the crop fall against his other thigh, this time hard enough to sting and he cried out in pain and obvious frustration. 

"You're not in control of this situation, Clark! Or maybe you don't understand that?" I asked softly, and the long, sooty lashes swept down in shame and despair. I leaned forward slightly, pressing my groin to his, and his eyes flew open once more. 

"Lex?" He trembled, and I set the crop aside. 

"Now it's my turn to tell you a secret, Clark." I settled my hands on his broad shoulders and rubbed myself against him slowly and purposefully. The outraged intake of air that resulted from my action was both expected and arousing. An erection rose to press against the interior of the silk material of my boxers, and the helpless expression on Clark's face told me that he'd felt it, too. 

"Can you guess my secret, Clark? Or are you truly so innocent that you haven't noticed that way that I look at you?" 

"Lex, no." Clark replied softly as his lean hips twitched this way and that as he tried to escape contact with me. Cotton rasped against the finest of silks. "No, don't." 

"We've been lying to each other for so long, Clark. Our relationship is nothing but a conduit, a slip stream through which untruths have been exchanged for so long, but now its time to cast aside our lies and tell each other the truth. That's what this is about, Clark. It's not about power, or punishment . . . it's about salvaging our relationship before any more lies damage it beyond repair." I leaned back and gripped the waistband of the boxers that Clark wore, and he tried to draw away. His movements only shifted his hips, however, and allowed me to draw the boxers down easily. I pushed them down as far as his spread legs would allow, bearing the sweet, untouched skin to my eager gaze. It was long, thick and uncut; of course, Jonathan and Martha had probably never taken him to a doctor for fear that their son's origins might be discovered. I reached out and stroked the velvety length with the back of my hand, and Clark tried to twist away from me. 

"No, Lex! Stop, please!" He cried, and I reached up with my other hand to stroke his hair comfortingly. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Clark. Remember, this isn't about pain. It's about truth." I leaned down until our lips were brushing, and Clark froze like a frightened fledging, his eyes wide and locked onto my own. A brief, high keening noise came from his throat, and I increased the brushing motions until he quieted. He had stopped struggling, but I could feel his body trembling beneath mine, like the powerful yet delicate wings of the rarest of exotic birds. Shifting my weight slightly, I leaned to one side until I captured his warm flesh in my right hand. The trembling increased, and finally Clark hitched in a breath against my lips as his eyes grew bright with tears. 

"I know you're frightened, Clark." I whispered into his mouth. "I was frightened when I saw those rocks bounce off your back like they were made of paper. I was frightened when you told me your secret, and I'm frightened right now, because I know what this might do to our relationship. You have to understand though, that there can't be anymore secrets between us." I sheathed his flesh in my fist and began to slide it slowly up and down. Clark bit his lip against a moan that escaped his throat, and I smiled. I would be his first; not Lana, not Chloe, not one of the many unworthy sorority girls that Clark would meet in the fall at Metropolis University. I would be the first to touch him, to mark him, to possess him. 

With the truth finally revealed between us, I would make him mine. 

"Don't be afraid." I whispered as the brightness in his eyes overflowed and tears dripped down his cheeks. I kissed them away, tasting salt and brine, like breakers at the seashore. I increased the speed of my strokes, and his flesh finally hardened in my hand. 

"Lex please, I don't want this!" Clark cried softly, and after a few more strokes I released his erection. The smooth flesh, now a rosy hue of coral, twitched against his belly. 

"It's not about wanting or not wanting, Clark. It's the outcome that's important." I leaned down and kissed the full lips, teasing and tasting them. "My secret is this, Clark . . . I'm in love with you. I have been ever since that day at the river. When you breathed life back into me that day and I opened my eyes, I thought I had died and was looking at one of heaven's greatest angels. Ever since that day I've had to hide my true feelings from you because I was afraid you would turn away from me. So you see, we've both been hiding our true selves from each other. Now that I know who you are, it's important to me that I show you who I am, too." I backed off, sliding both hands down the smooth, hard chest, the firm belly, and then I bent my head to kiss the rosy head of Clark's erection. He twitched hard and bit his lower lip hard to quell a groan, and then I opened my mouth wide to form a tight seal around the hard flesh. 

"Uh!" Clark gasped, and his hips bucked upward. Knowing that his age and inexperience wouldn't allow him to last long, I backed away. Clark thrashed in his restraints. 

"Lex, please, don't!" He groaned, and I ducked my head to lap at his nipples. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, the cords in his neck standing out and sensations rippled through his body. I pushed at the hard nubs with my tongue, and then I used my tongue to moisten the index finger of my right hand. I slipped it down between his thighs and he tried to twist away from me again. I pushed my finger between the cleft of his ass cheeks, and breached his virgin hole. 

"No!" Clark shouted, and began to thrash wildly in his bonds. "No, Lex! Please!" 

Paying no heed to his cries, I pushed forward gently but firmly, and then angled back to find Clark's prostate. Alien he might have been, but when I nudged his sweet spot, Clark's hips bucked upward, and a whimper that wasn't borne of pain or fear escaped his throat. It was then that I knew I had him. His cock was weeping steadily now, and I leaned down to sample from the pool of warm liquid that had collected on his flat belly. It was tangy and sweet, and tasted finer than any wine I had ever sampled. Collecting some on my fingers, I used it to grease Clark's twitching hole liberally. His eyes widened as I rose up over him, and settled myself between his thighs. 

"Lex please . . . please don't hurt me!" He begged, and I rubbed my erection up and down along the cleft of his ass. 

"Believe me Clark, if I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already. This isn't about hurting you. It's about healing the rift between us." The tip of my erection found his slick hole, and I pushed against it. Clark shrieked and tried to pull away, and I put my hands on his knees to quiet him. 

"Shhhh, Clark. Shhh baby, it's all right. I've got you." I whispered, and pushed forward steadily. Clark's muscles clenched around my erection and I hesitated, battling against a climax that I knew would consume me with it's power when it arrived. I teetered on it's precipice for a long moment, and then regained control. Clark was moaning steadily now, and I wasted no more time. I bucked my hips hard, sliding inside him to the hilt. 

"Uh . . . Uh . . . Lex . . . I don't understand!" Clark whined, rolling his head from side to side as he squirmed against me. I pulled out, slid in, again and again, and then changed the angle of my thrusts so that I nudged Clark's prostate hard each time I slid in. He was keening and whimpering, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, the sensations no doubt overwhelming his virgin body. I leaned over to briefly tongue his nipples, and then I whispered in his ear. 

"No more secrets, Clark . . . not now, not ever. Open your eyes; I want to see your expression when I make you come." I put my hands on his shoulders and bucked my hips faster and harder. Clark threw his head back as his entire body worked toward its climax. A minute trembling began in his thighs, and I felt his lungs fill with air as he took a deep breath. His prostate gave a sharp jerk, and then throbbed hard against my erection as the young boy's body went motionless for a few seconds, and then began to shudder as if someone had electrocuted him. I held him as he came hard, his cock pumping and splashing my chest and his belly. The deep sea-green eyes opened and locked with mine as my own orgasm began, and I saw tears rise in them as I spilled into him, holding him hard against me, making him mine. Finally his trembling stopped, and I saw in his eyes another secret, one that he had hidden so deep that not even he had known the truth. It was clear to both of us now, however, and I sat up to loosen his bonds and to close the lid on the red velvet box nearby. He made no attempt to escape as I freed him, and I reached out to wipe the tears from his cheeks. 

"Clark?" I asked softly, and he looked up at me. 

"I wanted to tell you for so long, Lex, but I couldn't because I was afraid that I would lose you." 

"And I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of the same thing, but now neither of us have any reason to be afraid." I got up and crossed the room to where a small mini-fridge sat in the corner. I took out two bottles of Ty-Nant water and went back to where Clark sat, a section of top-sheet spread across his lap. Despite what had passed between us, he still retained the shy innocent quality that I had come to love so much. I sat beside him and handed him one of the bottles. "Having said that, I think I can tell you that the final secret that you've been keeping from me is also one that you've been keeping from yourself." 

"Lex-" Clark began, and I shook my head firmly. 

"There's a reason that I've had a string of bad relationships, Clark, and it's because of the same reason why you and Lana could never work out your feelings for each other. Each of us loved someone else, someone that we felt that we could never have. I was aware of it, you weren't." 

"No." Clark said firmly, and I looked up at him. 

"What?" 

"I said no. I can't . . . I'm already alien enough, Lex, I can't-" 

I reached up and grabbed his chin firmly, forcing him to look me in the eye. "Don't you ever say that again, Clark. The way you were with me just now . . . I didn't see or feel anything alien about you." I loosened my hold and stroked his cheek. "There's nothing alien about what you felt." I got up off the bed and walked over to the window. Outside, the sun was setting, turning my late-summer lawn a burnished gold. 

"It couldn't have been, Clark, because I felt it, too." 

It was quiet for a moment, and then I heard a rustle of fabric as Clark pushed the top sheet aside and got to his feet. I expected to hear the door shut as he walked out of my life forever, but then his big hand fell on my shoulder. I turned to see him smiling down at me, his body glistening in the rays of the sun that were filtering through the big bay window beside us. 

"No more secrets, Lex. No more secrets and no more turning away." He faced me squarely now, his expression sweet and open and slightly courageous. I reached up to touch his face. 

"I thought you couldn't." I replied, and he smiled a little. 

"The truth is Lex, I never felt more human in my whole life than I did just now, when I was with you." 

I returned the smile, and with that final truth Clark Kent revealed his soul to me. There were no more lies between us now, only trust and acceptance, and I felt another kind of exchange open up between us as Clark took my hand, unafraid, and led me back to the bed as burnished gold turned to velvet twilight. 

**THE END**  
Find this fic and much more at Shaman's Secret Garden <http://www.shamanswatchtower.bravehost.com/>


End file.
